Keep Quiet!
by Smackalicious
Summary: Abby has a surprise for Ziva . . . and they're keeping a secret from everyone else. Zabby. Contains some sex. ONESHOT.


**Title: Keep Quiet!**  
><strong>Pairing: ZivaAbby**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Femmeslash<strong>  
><strong>Cat: PWP, Humor<strong>  
><strong>Spoilers: None.<strong>  
><strong>Warnings: Femmeslash. Sex.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Abby has a surprise for Ziva . . . and they're keeping a secret from everyone else.<strong>  
><strong>Author's Note: Written for [I don't even know what her username is here, lol] my Kay one for her birthday a couple years ago. I just never got around to posting it here, and someone was looking for more Zabby, so I figured now was as good a time as any to post it. :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Abby waited for Tony to leave to grab lunch, McGee for the bathroom and Gibbs for his coffee before she skittered into the squad room, making sure Ziva was distracted before sneaking up behind her at her desk and enveloping her from behind in a fierce hug. "I have missed <em>you<em>," she murmured sultrily in Ziva's ear, adding a guttural purr for good measure.

Ziva smiled to herself, but acted nonchalant, subtly reaching up to remove Abby's arms from around her neck and allowing her hand to linger just a little longer than necessary on Abby's hands. She spun in her chair to face the excited lab tech, her voice quiet as she said, "You have to stop showing up like this. People are going to start to notice." Abby pouted, so Ziva smiled and grabbed her hand, adding, "But I missed you, too."

Abby's eyes lit up then, and took on a sneaky glint. "I have a surprise for you," she teased, her lips turning up into a grin.

Ziva perked up. "Oh?" she asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"Yes . . ." Abby said, twirling a pigtail. "But you'll have to wait until tonight, after work."

Now it was Ziva's turn to pout. "I believe you are evil, Abby," she said, and Abby giggled, tapping her on the nose.

"Think of it as something to get you through the day," she said, before stepping out from behind Ziva's desk again. "Gotta get back to work before Gibbs comes back, but I will see you later." She winked at Ziva and flounced away, a skip in her step.

Ziva craned her neck to watch her leave, her eyes on the surely against the dress code plaid miniskirt she wore, when she heard someone clear their throat. She quickly diverted her gaze, turning to face her companion, and saw it was McGee, returned from the bathroom.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked, giving her a knowing smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at him and then turned to her computer, trying to dispel the warmth that had crept into her cheeks at being caught. To cover her embarrassment, she replied, "It is quite a nice ass, is it not?"

From the sounds of sudden coughing spell coming from McGee, she knew she had succeeded.

"Here is my report on the Jenkins case," Ziva announced to Gibbs, standing in front of his desk and trying not to fidget too much and give away her eagerness to leave.

He glanced up at her over his glasses. "In a hurry to get out of here, David?"

She shrugged. "I have a . . . girls' night planned."

"With Abby?" Gibbs asked, and McGee's head poked up from behind his computer.

Ziva glanced back at McGee and he shrank down again. She turned back to Gibbs, shrugging. "We thought it would be a nice way to relax after this case."

He scrutinized her for a few moments, waiting for her to show a sign of weakness, then, perhaps remembering that this was Ziva he was looking at, looked back at the report she had handed him. "Sounds good. Have fun."Ziva quirked an eyebrow at his blasé response (and if she had looked behind her, would have found McGee making a similar expression), but took the out. "Thank you. We will try. I will see you tomorrow."

"See ya," he said, still looking at the file, the slightest hint of a smile on his face. Ziva didn't notice, though, as she was already at the elevator, waiting impatiently for it to open and take her away from NCIS and to the surprise Abby had waiting for her.

* * *

><p>"Ziva," Ziva said into her phone, using her shoulder to hold it against her face as she rummaged for her apartment keys in her backpack.<p>

"Hey, sexy lady," Abby's teasing voice sounded over the line, and Ziva smiled, dropping the backpack as she located her keys. "You home yet?"

"I have just arrived," Ziva said, sticking the key into the lock in the door . . . and finding the door already unlocked. She froze, reaching for her sidearm, as Abby noticed her silence on the other end.

"Still there, Z?" she asked, and received a prompt shushing from Ziva. It was then that she thought that maybe her plans had been made with poor judgment . . .

. . . as Ziva kicked the door open and pointed her gun straight at Abby, who was standing in the middle of her kitchen, eyes wide and hands up, her phone dropped to the counter in her surprise.

Ziva closed her eyes and let out a sigh, lowering her gun and turning to close the door properly before turning back to Abby. "I could have _shot _you, Abigail."

Abby's face scrunched up in apology and worry. She knew she was in trouble if Ziva was using her full name. "I'm sorry, Z, I just wanted to do something romantic . . ." She had lowered her hands and had them balled into nervous fists, which she knocked against each other as she spoke.

Her motions were stopped as Ziva approached her, covering her fists with her hands and lowering them to Abby's sides. Ziva smiled up at her. "It is okay, Abby. I just did not wish any harm to come to you." Her gaze flickered to the floor. "I care about you too much."

"I care about you, too, Ziva," Abby said, raising a hand to brush across Ziva's cheek. Ziva closed her eyes and leaned into the other woman's touch, then closed the space between them, opening her eyes just long enough to reach behind Abby's head and lower it to meet hers as she gave her a slow kiss.

Abby closed her own eyes as she returned the kiss, languishing in the feeling, as it was something they weren't often able to do, only at home, when Ziva wasn't away on a case. It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated and Abby had to force herself to pull away to catch her breath, causing Ziva to pout even as she blinked to bring herself out of the moment.

"Why -" Ziva started, but her words died as Abby reached down to peel off her t-shirt, under which she wore no bra, therefore revealing her full breasts.

Abby grinned. "See something you like, David?" she asked, her voice smoky and smooth.

Ziva tore her gaze from Abby's luscious chest to look her in the eye. "You are a dirty girl," she said, a devious glint in her eyes.

Abby didn't say anything in return, just continued to give her a sneaky smirk, before turning and walking away from Ziva.

Ziva's expression changed into surprise and confusion. "Wait," she called after her, "where are you going?"

Abby turned, but continued to walk backwards. "A dirty girl needs to get clean somehow," she teased, and disappeared through the bathroom door.

Ziva's grin reappeared as she ran after her lover, sliding to a halt in front of the bathroom. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Abby shimmy out of her skirt and stand naked before her.

Abby looked up and met her eyes. "I think you're a bit overdressed, Z," she said softly, stepping forward and allowing her lips to meet Ziva's for a moment before lowering her hands to the zipper on her pants, eager to get her undressed and into the bathtub.

Ziva, however, had different plans. She removed Abby's hands from her waist, causing her to whimper, and said, "You, get the bath ready. I can undress myself."

Abby narrowed her eyes at Ziva and then stuck out her tongue. "Take away all my fun," she muttered before turning to do as Ziva bid, pouring some bubble bath into the tub and turning on the faucet. As the tub was filling, Ziva stripped herself of her clothes, tossing them on the floor. When Abby faced her again, she was completely naked.

"Is this more appropriate?" Ziva asked, and Abby tried to look annoyed, but couldn't keep the smirk off her face.

"Much," she said, stepping forward and placing her hands on Ziva's hips, causing Ziva's breath to hitch. She leaned in toward Ziva, their mouths nearly meeting, and murmured, "Get in. I've gotta get something."

Ziva quickly grabbed Abby by the back of the head and gave her a lingering kiss before she could leave the bathroom, then walked to the tub, stepping in and sinking into the warm bubbles, her eyes closing in pleasure. She allowed the water to slosh around her and didn't open her eyes until she heard Abby return.

"Comfortable?" Abby asked, leaning down to kiss Ziva again. Ziva nodded, a content smile gracing her face, and Abby said, "Well, hon, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to move."

Ziva made a face. "Why?" she asked.

"So I can get in," Abby said, and shifted Ziva's shoulders forward, forcing her to scoot ahead in the tub so Abby could slip in behind her. Once she was settled, Ziva leaned back again, letting out a sigh as she came to rest against Abby's supple skin.

"Mmm, now _this _is perfect," Ziva purred, turning her head to flick her tongue across one of Abby's nipples. Abby gasped, curving forward and allowing her own hands to discover Ziva's breasts, lightly teasing her fingers across her nipples. Ziva let out a soft moan and took Abby's nipple between her teeth, gently biting it.

"Oh, you are so _bad_," Abby muttered, thrusting her hips against Ziva's lower back and grinding against her.

Ziva released Abby's nipple. "That is what you get for torturing me all day," she said, then asked, "Now what did you have to go get?" She returned her mouth to the rosy tip before Abby could even say a word.

"Well, I would have shown you, but _someone _got impatient," Abby finally said, and reached out of the tub to retrieve her surprise. "Open your mouth," she ordered, and Ziva laughed.

"What, are you going to gag me or something?" she asked, and behind her, Abby shook her head.

"No, I promise this tastes much better. Close your eyes, too."

Ziva growled, but did as ordered, and Abby grinned, resisting the temptation to stick her tongue between Ziva's open lips, instead finally indulging Ziva in the promised treat.

Ziva's eyes flicked open as she tasted her treat, and a satisfied smile crossed her face. "Chocolate and strawberries," she murmured, chewing the fruit and then licking her lips to erase the chocolate from her lips. "You are too good to me, Abby."

Abby leaned over her and brushed her lips against Ziva's, smiling. "It's not just for you, Z," she teased, picking up another strawberry and holding it over Ziva's lips before capturing it herself, drawing a pout from Ziva. She laughed, swallowing, and added, "But I am more than willing to share."

Ziva gave her a lazy smile and directed one of Abby's hands under the water and between her legs. "Then so am I," she murmured, and Abby giggled before focusing her attention on what Ziva obviously wanted her to do and locating the sensitive nub that would send Ziva over the edge.

Ziva gasped at the first touch of Abby's fingers to her clit, tossing her head back against Abby's chest, her hand reaching blindly between them to give Abby the same treatment. Soon both women were thrashing about in the soapy water, the strawberries and melted chocolate forgotten as they tugged and stroked at the other's swollen clits.

Abby's eyes flickered open at one point and she gasped out, "Oh, God, Ziva, I'm making such a mess of your bathroom . . ." Her gaze wandered over the floor, now covered in water.

"I don't care," Ziva said, breathing hard and holding Abby's hand against her crotch. "Just please don't stop."

"As long as you don't," Abby said, and pressed her chest against Ziva's back, sliding fingers up inside Ziva and making her squeal in pleasure.

The squealing was short-lived, however, as a knock sounded at the door. Abby froze. "What was that?" she whispered.

Ziva rolled her eyes and pushed herself to a standing position. "I am sure it is just the neighbors, come to complain about our noise." Abby giggled at that and Ziva leaned over to give her a chaste kiss before carefully stepping from the tub and onto the wet floor.

The knocking continued, this time accompanied by a voice. "Ziva, you in there?"

Both Abby and Ziva froze. "What the hell is McGee doing here?" Abby hissed as Ziva threw on her robe, tying it quickly and exiting the bathroom, not even bothering to answer Abby's question.

She ran her hand through her hair as she jogged through the living room, hoping there wasn't a case and she could get rid of him quickly. She yanked open the door.

"Hey, Gibbs wanted . . ." he started, then his eyes widened as he took in Ziva's state of undress. "Whoa. Uh, I mean . . ."

Ziva rolled her eyes and couldn't keep the smirk from her face at his reaction. "Can this wait, McGee?" she asked, anxious to get back to Abby and to keep him from discovering their secret.

"Um, I guess," he said, still distracted by her appearance. Ziva noticed his wandering eyes and closed her robe and he looked back to her face, looking sheepish. "Gibbs just wanted me to check with you about something and you weren't answering your phone and, well, since I live so close . . ."

"Yes, yes, I understand," Ziva said, eager for him to leave already.

"But I guess, it can wait . . ." he said again.

"I will see you tomorrow, then?" Ziva asked, ready to shut the door in his face.

"Oh! Sure," McGee said, finally seeming to get the hint. He turned away, but then paused and turned back, and Ziva had to fight not to growl in annoyance, uncurling the fist she had made to run through her hair again. "Just . . . can I use your bathroom quick? I walked over here and . . ."

"No!" Ziva blurted out before she could control herself. She winced at the response, knowing McGee would find it odd, and sure enough, he raised an eyebrow at her, turning the rest of the way to face her.

"You hiding something?" he asked, slowly edging his way into her apartment.

"Of course not!" Ziva responded, stepping in his path so he couldn't intrude any further.

McGee poked his head over her shoulder, as if he could see what she was keeping from him that way, then looked back at her. "Then why can't I use your bathroom?"

Ziva remained silent and when McGee tried to push past her again, she spoke. "Alright, I will tell you." He stopped and she looked up at the ceiling, then met his eyes. "I was . . . You caught me in the middle of something."

He raised an eyebrow at her again. "Something, as in . . ."

"Yes, McGee, you do not have to be so . . . Tony about it," she responded, rolling her eyes.

He continued to study her, nodding, then asked, "Alone?"

She gave him an incredulous look. "Yes, alone! Who did you think I had in there?"

McGee shrugged. "You did say you had something planned with Abby later . . ."

Ziva let out a snort. "You have been hanging around Tony for far too long," she muttered.

"Hey, just putting two and two together . . ." he said, and Ziva crossed an arm over her chest, resting her head on the palm of her other hand and staring at him. He sensed her annoyance and nodded. "Right. Well, I'll be out of your hair then."

"Thank you," Ziva muttered, and McGee gave her a tight smile, then took out his phone and dialed a number. Ziva frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Gibbs wanted me to give Abby a call, too," he said, holding the phone up to his ear. As he did, the sound of crows cawing filled the room and McGee raised an eyebrow at Ziva, who attempted to look nonchalant, but failed, especially with the next thing they heard.

"Ziva, you wanna get that?" Abby called from the bathroom, and Ziva covered her eyes with her hand. When she uncovered them again, she found McGee smirking down at her and glared at him, stepping closer to him until he was up against the wall and his smirk faded away.

"You tell anyone," she hissed, her voice all venom, "and I will personally make sure you never use _this_," she grabbed his crotch, causing him to let out a small yelp, "again. Are we clear, McGee?" He nodded quickly and Ziva smirked to herself. "Good," she muttered. "Because I would hate to deprive the world of more McGees." She released his crotch and gently slapped his face, then stepped away, leaving him looking frightened. "Now go. I would like to continue my evening."

He nodded and stepped away from the wall, almost running out the door. Ziva closed the door behind him and locked it, then leaned against it, closing her eyes.

"Ziva?" she heard Abby say a few moments later, and she opened her eyes and saw the other woman standing on the other side of the living room, a towel wrapped around her and a worried look on her face. "Everything okay?"

Ziva pushed herself off the door and Abby winced. "I took care of things," she said, her voice devoid of emotion.

Abby bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Z, I didn't mean to . . ."

Ziva waved away her apology. "No, no, do not apologize, Abby. He was bound to find out eventually."

"So you're not mad at me?" Abby asked hopefully.

Ziva studied her for a moment, then allowed her lips to curl up into a smirk as she approached Abby. "It was no mistake that I mentioned a gag earlier."

**THE END!**


End file.
